1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for use in a slide fastener having coil-shape fastener elements formed of monofilament of thermoplastic resin such as polyamide and polyester, and to a slider for slide fastener enabling an easy operation for pulling the fastener stringers in opposite directions along the fastener tape in order to adjust a combining position of the right and left fastener stringers and capable of sliding the slider smoothly without fastener elements escaping from the slider or flanges biting into fastener elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,824, a slider for slide fastener in which a top surface 111, that is, a surface facing the fastener tape, of each of a pair of right and left flanges 105 for guiding a coil-shaped fastener elements disposed on upper and lower wing plates 102, 103 of the slider for slide fastener, is formed with a wide width as shown in FIG. 15.
Further, there is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 54-8885, a slider for slide fastener in which a pair of left and right flanges 205 for guiding coil-shaped fastener elements disposed on an inner face of upper wing plate 202 of the slider for slide fastener has an end face of a rear mouth 207 side thereof formed in a wide end face extending in the right/left direction of a body 201, as shown in FIG. 16.
Still further, there is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 61-1769, a slider for slide fastener in which, as shown in FIG. 17, a pair of right and left flanges 305 for guiding coil-shaped fastener elements disposed on upper and lower wing plates 302, 303 of the slide for slide fastener is provided with a step 314 on each surfaces facing vertically, such that a protruded portion 313 is formed on each of top surfaces of the flanges 305.
Each of the aforementioned conventionally known slider for slide fastener has a part of features which the present invention includes. A long coil-shaped fastener chain is cut to a desired length depending on a shape of an object to be attached such as a bag or clothes and sewed to an object to be attached. During the sewing, it is necessary to attach a slider, bottom stopper, front stopper and the like. At this time, when one fastener stringer is inserted through the slider, the other fastener stringer is inserted after that, and after both of the fastener stringers are combined at an arbitrary position, one fastener stringer is pulled strongly so that ends of both fastener stringers are matched at the same position, or when the right and left fastener stringers are pulled in the right/left direction, the coil-shaped fastener element is likely to escape over the flange out of a guide groove of a body. In the aforementioned conventional slider, any measure for avoiding this trouble has not been achieved.
When the slider is slid in a closing direction with a pulling force in the right/left direction being applied to the right and left fastener stringers which has not been completely closed, a front end of the flange may intrude into a gap between the adjacent fastener elements attached along a side edge of the fastener tape, so that the slider is unable to slide. In the aforementioned conventional slider, any measure for solving this problem has not been achieved either.
The present invention has been accomplished in views of the above described problems. The main object of the present invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener having a simple preventive mechanism for preventing the coil-shaped fastener elements from escaping from the slider or a front end of the flange from intruding into a gap between the fastener elements so that the slider is unable to slide, when both right and left fastener stringers are pulled strongly in opposite directions along the fastener tape to adjust the positions thereof, after the right and left fastener stringers are inserted through the slider when a fastener chain having the coil-shaped fastener elements is sewed to an object to be attach and the slider, bottom stopper, front stopper and the like are attached to the fastener chain, or when an operation for sliding the slider in a closing direction is carried out with a pulling force in the right/left direction applied to the engaged right and left fastener stringers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener suitable for a fastener chain of a type of which fastener elements exist on one surface of a fastener tape; in which the coil-shaped fastener elements are sewed and attached to a single side surface, that is, to one surface of the fastener tape.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a slider for slide fastener suitable for a fastener chain of a type in which a core thread is inserted through the coil-shaped fastener elements and the fastener elements are woven into a side edge of the fastener tape while weaving the fastener tape, so that the fastener elements exist on both sides of the fastener tape.
It is another object of this invention to provide a slider for slide fastener for enabling an operation for pulling the fastener chain in opposite directions along the fastener tape smoothly and achieving a smooth slide of the slider and capable of preventing the coil-shaped fastener elements from escaping from of the slider by the pulling force in opposite directions along the fastener tape or in the right/left direction, by specifying a plan configuration of a pair of the right and left flanges provided so as to erect on the slider body.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a slider for slide fastener in which a protruded portion is formed on a top surface of each of a pair of the right and left flanges erected on the slider body, so as to reduce the size of a gap between the flange and fastener tape, thereby making it possible to securely prevent the coil-shaped fastener elements from escaping from the slider when the fastener chain is pulled in opposite directions along the fastener tape or in the right/left direction with respect to the fastener tape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener capable of effectively and appropriately preventing the coil-shaped fastener elements from escaping from the slider or the fastener tape from being damaged when the fastener chain is pulled in opposite directions along the fastener tape or in the right/left direction, by specifying a relational configuration of the protruded portion, and the protruded portion and the flat surface portion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener capable of preventing the flange from biting into an adjacent wale surface of a warp knitted fastener tape by specifying a relation between the wale of the warp knitted fastener tape and an erected flange provided on the slider body.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a slider for slide fastener which the slider can be used not only for the coil-shaped fastener elements but also for a fastener chain having various types of fastener elements such as single-body type fastener elements, formed of metallic or thermoplastic resin single body and further in which the slider can be slid smoothly even when a pulling force in the right/left direction is applied to the right and left fastener stringers.
To achieve the above object, according to the first ,aspect, there is mainly provided a slider for slide fastener including a pair of right and left flanges 5 erected on one of upper wing plate and lower wing plate 2, 3 of a slider body 1 toward the other upper wing plate 2 and lower wing plate 3 for guiding fastener elements 22, a wide end face portion 10 having a wide configuration extending in the right/left direction of the body 1 being provided at a front end 8 located at the side of shoulders 6 of the body 1 of the flanges 5, and a top surface 11 of the pair of the flange 5 including a flat surface portion 12 formed in parallel to the upper wing plate and lower wing plate 2, 3.
Preferably, there is provided a slider for slide fastener of a type in which the coil-shaped fastener elements 22 exist on a single side face of the fastener tape; a type in which a pair of the right and left flanges 5 erected on any one of the wing plates 2,3 of the slider body 1 toward the other wing plates 2,3 are provided on any one of the wing plates 2,3.
Further preferably, there is provided a slider for slide fastener of a type in which the coil-shaped fastener elements 22 exist on both faces of the fastener tape; a type in which a pair of the right and left flanges 5 are provided on an inner face of each of the upper wing plate and lower wing plate 2, 3 of the slider body 1 such that they are erected so as to face each other.
Still preferably, there is provided a slider for slide fastener including a pair of the right and left flanges 5 provided on the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3 of the slider body 1 or any one of the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3, wherein a lateral width of the flange 5 at the front end 8 located at the shoulder 6 side of the slider body 1 is larger than the lateral width thereof at a rear end 9 located at a rear mouth 7 side of the slider body 1, while the lateral width expands gradually from the rear mouth 7 side toward the front end 8.
It is preferable that there is provided a slider for slide fastener including a pair of the right and left flanges 5 provided on the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3 of the slider body 1 or any one of the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3, wherein the wide end face portion 10 having a wide configuration extending in the right/left direction of the slider body 1 is provided at the rear end 9 located at the rear mouth 7 of the slider body 1, so that the flange 5 is entirely formed in a large width.
It is also preferable that there is provided a slider for slide fastener, including a pair of the right and left flanges 5 provided on the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3 of the slider body 1 or any one of the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3, wherein a protruded portion 13 is formed on the flat surface portion 12 of the top surface 11 of each of the flanges 5 from the front end 8 located at the shoulder 6 side of the slider body 1 to a central portion of the flange 5, such that the protruded portion 13 is protruded toward the opposing wing plates 2, 3.
It is further preferable that there is provided a slider for slide fastener including a pair of the right and left flanges 5 provided on the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3 of the slider body 1 or any one of the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3, wherein the protruded portion 13 formed on the flat surface portion 12 of the top surface 11 of the flange 5 is formed so as to protrude along an inner edge of the flange 5 from the front end 8 of the shoulder 6 side of the body 1 of the flanges 5.
It is still preferable that there is provided a slider for slide fastener including a pair of the right and left flanges 5 provided on the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3 of the slider body 1 or any one of the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3, wherein a gentle slope portion 14 is formed on a border between the protruded portion 13 formed on the top surface 11 of the flange 5 and the flat surface portion 12.
Further preferably, there is provided a slider for slide fastener including a pair of the right and left flanges 5 provided on the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3 of the slider body 1 or any one of the upper and lower wing plates 2, 3, wherein the top surface 11 of the flange 5 has at least a width for covering a single wale 25 woven on a warp knitted fastener tape 24.
Finally, it is preferable that there is provided a slider for slide fastener, wherein the wide end face portion 10 having a lateral width larger than a gap between adjacent fastener elements 22 of the fastener elements 22 attached to a side edge of a fastener tape is provided at the front end 8 of the flange 5 erected on the upper and lower wing plate 2,3 of the slider body 1, so that ends of the fastener elements 22 are always in contact with the wide end face portion 10 at any situation.